


All The Small Things

by agrestical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrestical/pseuds/agrestical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean like to talk in more than just words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little one-shot. I've already written something like this but at the moment I was just wanting to write something fluffy. I'm sorry if it seems very all-over-the-place.

It happened slowly, in tiny phases.

At first it was simple little touches.

Castiel sat at the table, speaking to Sam or reading a book, Dean would trail his hand over the back of his chair when passing. The first time he did so, the action peaked Cas’ interest as he turned to watch Dean’s back, eyes squinting in curiosity. But it soon became something of a habit. Sam chose not to say a word.

Soon, they were having what could only be described as conversations through physical contacts. When Dean brushed the back of his hand against Cas’, he knew to pay attention, and when Dean was stressed all Cas had to do was rest a hand on his shoulder to get him to relax. Sometimes, it took all but a look. And Sam stayed quiet, feeling like he was intruding on something private.

The transition between them was unspoken of, and Dean was unsure when it had happened. Maybe it was years ago, when he’d been unaware- unsure. Perhaps it had happened underneath the street lamp on the side of the road, or by the stream in Purgatory. Maybe it was that crushing weight of worry when Cas had been absent for days, causing a faithless man to pray.

And he looked at Castiel.

Took in the scruffy hair and the feathered lashes, knowing that behind those closed eyelids were a pair of big blue eyes that contained so much knowledge that it sometimes scared him. And it was an odd feeling, to wake up to someone in his own bed, bare legs tangled up together. He did not want to leave.

His fingers gently glided over Cas’ chest, his palm resting for a moment, feeling the soft thudding of a heartbeat.

Definitely all human.

And when Castiel appeared out of Dean’s room the next morning, wearing clothes that were not his, Sam continued to keep his mouth tightly shut.


End file.
